Talking To The Moon
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Kyouya and Tsuna are torn apart by cruel fate, and what is this? Early birthday fic from myself to me : Kidding! This is an apology fic to my readers of Somewhere In Italy D':


**Wooo~~ A new story~~ I know, I know.. I should be coming up with a sequel for **_Somewhere In Italy_**, but this came to me while I was listening to Bruno Mars and squeezing ideas out of my head :O I was listening to Talking To The Moon (Duh.. The title, LOL) and thinking that I should use it for the sequel, but this idea was so tempting! O_O**

Hopefully, you'll enjoy it :) I really doubt I'll ever get a sequel for the other one-shot :O

* * *

Talking To The Moon

1827

His black mantle flaps quietly in the night breeze as he stands on the railing of the veranda of the Hibari residence. Caramel eyes entrance the skylark with the bright glow they give off, sienna locks flying into the young face of the boy.

A cute smile is adorned on the fair, unearthly face as it reveals twin incisors at the corners of his lips. Kyouya doesn't want to admit it, but he finds the boy beautiful and charming.

"Ne, we meet again, Kyou-kun~"

"Hn."

Kyouya has been seeing the brunette for a few months now. The young boy always seemed to be off of Kyouya's active radar and only emerges during the night. _He's a vampire._ Kyouya settles on the veranda floor in his purple yukata, watching as the young brunette does the same, albeit a little clumsily despite his supernatural instincts.

The gibbous moon shines brightly upon the duo, one giving off an unearthly glow while the other soaks up the quiet night. Tonight, the brunette eerily silent, unlike his chatty self. Lazily lifting an eyelid to look at his nocturnal partner, Kyouya smirks in an amused manner as the brunette vampire squirms quietly in his seat. Sitting up, Kyouya decides to break the silence and start off casually.

"What's eating you, Tsunayoshi?"

"H-huh? O-oh, it's n-nothing..."

A fine eyebrow is raised as the skylark scrutinizes the brunette, his narrow eyes full of disbelief and doubt at the brunette's answer. Seeing as the brunette isn't giving in, he slips a tonfa from his sleeve and lightly jabs the brunette's side. The vampire squeaks cutely out of shock as the tonfa jabs into his side.

"K-Kyou-kun, w-what was t-that for?"

"Spill it, or I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

Although it is an empty threat, the brunette pouts as he is demoted from 'Tsunayoshi' to 'herbivore'. _It'd taken him weeks to gain the right to be called by his given name!_ Sighing dejectedly, the brunette gives in, seeing as Kyouya will not let the topic go.

"I'm not coming back anymore..."

"What?" Kyouya's eyebrows meet, not liking the dejected tone in the brunette's voice.

"Kyou-kun..." Tears brim in the caramel eyes. "I'm sorry, but I cannot come back here anymore..."

The vampire presses his lips onto the skylark's, shock running through Kyouya's stoic form. _He's... kissing him...?_ Tears run down the pale cheeks, dripping onto Kyouya's yukata as the vampire leans over him. Tsuna breaks away and leaps over the railing of the veranda, disappearing into the night.

Fingers lightly brush against his lips, still caught up in the deep kiss. scarlet stains the fair face of the skylark. His usually narrow eyes are wide from the shock and his heart pounds wildly in his ribcage. However, through all of the unfamiliar emotions, his sharp ears pick up a faint,

_"I love you, Kyouya..."_

Tears fall from narrow eyes as they clench shut, hands gripping raven locks tightly out of frustration and hurt.

"Baka, I love you too, Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

A year full of anguish passes for Kyouya since the disappearance of the brunette. During the fortnight after his departure, Kyouya had been filled with an emotion he had come to know as grief. His entire apartment had been thrashed and torn apart from the frustration the vampire left behind. _How dare the vampire kiss him, then run away!_

For the next few months, he had felt an absolute loathing for the brunette. He tried to break away from all the memories he had made with the brunette during their nightly meetings. However, he cannot find it in him to destroy all the good the vampire has done for him. He is no longer as aloof as he had thought himself to be.

He often found himself talking to the bright moon that shines brightly in the night sky. He let himself go in his monologues to the moon, often hoping that _he_ would reply somehow.

As the number of nights when Kyouya monologued to the moon increased, his neighbors had dubbed him a madman; not that they told him face first. Whispers began circling around the nosy neighbors when he had gone a rampage and destroyed his entire apartment, yelling the brunette's name. Kyouya brushed their whispers off, often having to threaten them with his mighty tonfas.

Then, came the night when he heard it. _The voice of Tsunayoshi._ Kyouya had been sitting on his veranda as usual, sipping on his tea as he contemplates and gathers his thoughts. He'd finally reached acceptance at this point. Acceptance that Tsunayoshi is not coming back.

_"Kyou-kun, I miss you!"_

To say that Kyouya had been shocked would be a major understatement. Here he was, sitting on his veranda on a quiet night and all of a sudden, he hears _his_ voice! His grip on his tea cup slips, the cup chips as it falls onto the floor and the tea makes a mess of his yukata as it splashes.

_"Kyou-kun, do you hate me?"_

Kyouya didn't miss the wobbly end of the voice as he recovers from his initial shock. He looks around, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the brunette. However, his hopes plummet as the brunette's voice continues.

_"Kyou-kun, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to make you angry. I didn't want to tell you that I was leaving. I was afraid that you might hate me... Ne, do you hate me?"_

"Stupid herbivore, you've made me into a monster, you know that?"

Kyouya chuckles humorlessly as he remembers the time he had spent fixing his apartment from his rampage. It'd taken him half a year's worth of savings to get it back into its original look.

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Hn, where are you now, Tsunayoshi?"

_"Somewhere far from where you are, Kyou-kun. I-I... I miss you..."_

"Tell me where you are, Tsunayoshi. I'll come to you."

_"I'm sorry, Kyou-kun, but you'll never get to where I am. I'm sorry... Goodnight, Kyouya..."_

* * *

After months of _'conversing'_ with Tsunayoshi, Kyouya has reverted into his aloof self. Rumors start dying out as the Head of Namimori Elite Police Force's monologues and rampages disappear into nothingness. _However, these nosy people know nothing._

Kyouya often wonders whether his _'conversations'_ with Tsunayoshi are real, or is he fool for hoping that Tsunayoshi is talking back from wherever he is and that the _'conversations'_ are figments of his mind. He must have such a creative mind if he is able to think of new topics every night.

However, these questions are often brushed off because Kyouya knows. He knows that Tsuna is waiting for him when he returns home. _He'll be waiting for him on the other side, talking to the moon._

* * *

**Ahhh, that's out of my sistem :'O I couldn't help myself! Forgive me for the possible grammar mistakes and whatnot ( ; u ; ) My birthday is in 3 days (19th May) and I wanted to post it on that day, but I have replacement class D: Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and that the spacings actually come out right this time -_-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS ONE-SHOT! THANKS IN ADVANCE~!**


End file.
